Can You Love Me?
by Ai-chan Lutfiani cassie
Summary: "Bisakah kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, walau hanya sebentar saja." YunJae


**Can You Love Me...?**

.

.

.

.

YunJae Pair..

Mereka milik tuhan dan keluarganya..

My First story pair them...

Tanda **'** (ucapan dalam hati)

.

.

and This is ..

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku .._

 _Ku mohon ucapkan lah kata itu meski hanya sebuah kebohongan darimu .._

 _dan aku pun akan pergi sesuai keinginanmu.._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Pov Someone**

Kubuka mataku dan melihat disampingku sudah kosong, aku pun mendudukan tubuhku, tanganku meraba tempat yang sudah kosong tersebut dan tersenyum.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba mataku mulai panas dan mengeluarkan segaris air?'

'Tidak bisakah aku bangun dengan melihatmu terlebih dahulu meski hanya wajah polosmu ketika kau tidur, karena saat kau bangun aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu'

Ku hapus air yang mengalir dikedua pipiku lalu ku angkat tubuhku dan melangkah kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah selesai aku pun turun kebawah menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapanku seorang diri. Duduk dikursi tempat biasa aku menyantap makanan dengan sesekali memandang kursi kosong didepanku. Lagi-lagi mataku mulai panas dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan air yang akan keluar dari mataku, tapi pertahananku kalah air bodoh ini lagi-lagi keluar dari mataku dan jadilah seperti ini keadaanku memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutku dengan sungai yang mengalir dipipiku.

'Dasar bodoh' Umpatku dalam hati.

drrtt...drrrtt...

Suara yang berasal dari ponselku. Ku hapus air itu dengan kedua tanganku dengan kasar, dan segera mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

" Halo, hyuunngggg.." ujar suara dari sebrang ponsel dan dengan mendengar suaranya pun aku sudah tau siapa yang menghubungiku dipagi ini.

"Ne, Junsu" balasku dengan suara agak serak

"Hyung ada apa dengan suaramu? kau baik-baik saja kan ?"

"Ne junsu aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau yakin hyung ?" Ucap Junsu dengan nada khawarir.

"Ne, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hyung kau ingatkan hari ini kau berjanji mentraktirku karena nilaiku lebih tinggi dari nilai si jidat aku menghubungimu supaya kau tidak melupakannya hyunggg" Ucap Junsu yang kuyakini dia tidak bernafas saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena cepat sekali dia mengucapkannya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, bukankah nanti siang kita bertemu di restoran tempat biasa"

" Wah hyung syukurlah kau ingat, baiklah hyung sampai jumpa nanti siang"

tut..tut..tut..

'Ck, langsung dimatikan olehnya. Aku heran kenapa Youchun sangat mencintainya bahkan rela merendahkan nilainya hanya untuk membahagiakan pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu. Tapi bukankah Cinta itu memang aneh, setidaknya cinta mereka tumbuh dikedua belah pihak. Tidak seperti cintaku yang hanya tumbuh disebelah pihak, aisshh... sudahlah sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap'

Aku pun mulai bangkit membersihkan piring kotor dan membereskan rumah untuk bersiap-siap menemui adikku.

 **Pov Someone End**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah tiba didepan restoran tempat dia dan Junsu akan bertemu, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi adiknya hingga

"Jaejoong Hyuuuunnggggggggg" suara yang nyaring memanggilnya, Jaejoong pun melambaikan tangan pada adiknya dan Junsu langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga" Balas Jaejoong

"Junsu kau ingin terus memelukku seperti ini atau masuk kedalam untuk memesan makanan?" Junsu langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"Tentu saja untuk memesan makanan hyung dan kau yang membayarnya" Ucap Junsu semangat lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam restoran, Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

Setelah sampai didalam restoran mereka duduk dikursi yang sudah Jaejoong pesan dan Junsu memesan berbagai macam makanan.

"Junsu kau ingin menguras dompetku dengan memesan makanan sebanyak itu kalau begitu kau saja yang bayar sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong

"Hyung kau kan sudah janji untuk mentraktirku jadi sebanyak apapun aku memesan makanan kau yang harus membayarnya"

"Lagi pula kau tidak akan bangkrut walau aku memesan sebanyak apapun kau kan mempunyai suami yang kaya hyung"

Deg

 **Pov Jaejoong**

Perkataan terakhir Junsu membuatku terdiam.

'Suami'

'Suami yang kaya'

'Junsu-ah kau tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan hyungmu ini.'

'Suami ?'

'Bahkan dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai istrinya'

"Hyung..."

"Hyunggg.."

"HYUUNNGGG..." Teriakan Junsu menyadarkanku kedunia nyata.

"Ah,.. Ne junsu ada apa?" Tanyaku terbata

"Hyung makanannya sudah sampai kenapa kau terus melamun? apa kau sedang meikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu

"Ah ani aku hanya berfikir kenapa makanmu banyak sekali apa kau sedang tertular nafsu makan Changmin..?"

"Ne hyung sepertinya aku tertular oleh tiang listrik itu hehehe.."

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita mulai makan"

"Ne hyung" Aku dan Junsu pun memulai makan siang kami.

Aku yang sedang sibuk dengan makananku berhenti menggerakkan tanganku ketika Junsu berkata.

"Hyung bukankah itu Yunho hyung?"

Aku pun langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Junsu dan benar saja disana aku melihat seorang pria duduk dikursi yang tak jauh dari meja kami sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita ah tidak bukan berbicara tapi sedang bersendu gurau entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai pria itu tersenyum lepas bahkan sampai tertawa seperti itu.

Pria itu, pria dengan status suamiku karena sebuah perjodohan . Pria yang tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku. Pria yang sangat aku cintai walau cinta itu hanya tumbuh padaku saja.

'Kenapa kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu kepada wanita lain Yunnie tapi denganku kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya?'

'Kau sepertinya sangat bahagia Yunnie. Apa dia wanita itu? Wanita yang membuatmu tidak pernah melihatku?'

"Hyung sebaiknya kita bergabung saja dengan Yunho hyung" Tanpa ku Ketahui Junsu sudah berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Yunho

"Junsu sebaiknya jangan" Aku pun berdiri berusaha menghentikan adikku tapi sayangnya aku kalah cepat Junsu terlebih dahulu sampai dimeja Yunho, aku berhenti tepat dibelakang Junsu.

"Yunho hyung" Aku mendengar Junsu menyapa Yunho

Yunho yang mendengar namanya dipanggil berhenti tertawa dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kami. Bisa ku lihat dia sedikit kaget melihat keberadaanku dan Junsu didepannya saat ini namun sedetik kemudian Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, wajah yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku setiap melihatku.

"Yunho hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bolehkah kami ikut bergabung dengan meja kalian?" Tanya Junsu ceria dan hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Yunho.

"Yunho apa kau mengenal mereka?" Kini aku mendengar suara wanita yang ada disebelah Yunho dab ku lihat wajah wanita itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku sedikit takut melihat wajah Yunho dan was-was mendengar jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Yunho.

'Yunnie apakah kau akan mengakuiku didepan wanita ini yun?'

'Yunnie ku mohon setidaknya didepan adikku katakan lah aku ini istrimu'

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenal mereka" Ucap Yunho dengan mudahnya.

Deg

'Yunnie'

Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku mataku benar-benar panas sekarang bahkan dadaku rasanya sesak sekali mendengar jawaban itu.

"Yunho hyung apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau bilang tidak mengenal kami pada wanita ini" Suara Junsu membuatku menoleh kepadanya.

'Junsu benar Yun, kenapa kau mengatakan tidak mengenal kami pada wanita itu? Apa kau sangat membenciku sampai kau mengucapkan itu?' aku hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati karena mulutku terasa kaku untuk mengucapkannya.

"YUNHO HYUNG JAWAB AKU" Junsu berteriak kepada Yunho dan membuat semua orang yang ada didalam melihat kami.

Ku lihat Yunho bukannya menjawab Pertanyaan Junsu justru berdiri.

" Ahra sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan wanita yang ku ketahui bernama Ahra. Yunho dan wanita itu pergi keluar dengan melewati aku dan Junsu begitu saja.

 **End Pov Jaejoong**

Dengan emosi Junsu mengejar Yunho keluar meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih berdiri kaku disana.

Diluar restoran Junsu terus mencari Yunho, dia melihat Yunho menaiki mobil segera Junsu kearah mobil Yunho namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki dia merasakannya seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ketika Junsu melihat siapa yang menghentikannya betapa kagetnya Junsu, Jaejoong lah yang menghentikannya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Jangan mengejarnya suie" Ucap Jaejoong kepada Junsu

" Tapi hyung.."

"Biarkan suie hikss..., biarkan dia pergi hikss..." Akhirnya pertahanan Jaejoong benar-benar jatuh didepan adikknya. Jaejoong menangis didepan adiknya.

Junsu yang tidak tega melihat hyungnya seperti ini langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hyung, hikss.."

Dan ikut menangis dengan hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

.

Mianhae Jika banyak Typo yang bersebaran dimana-mana...

Dan ini adalah cerita pertama aku yang pairnya YunJae.

Jadi aku mohon bimbingan dan saran dari kalian para sunbhae..

Gomawo telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ku yang masih kurang ini...

J


End file.
